The Company
Description This is still a WIP. The Company was and is a clandestine organization that specialized in the finding, tracking, and - if need be - capturing of evolved humans in order to protect the outside world from their abilities or discovery. The Company works on a "one of us, one of them" mentality; in essence, one trained civilian and one evolved human work together in order to either "bag and tag" (find and implant a tracker) or capture an evolved human to be placed in containment in order to prevent destruction and/or death due to their abilities. "Bag and tags" work as such - the team of Company agents neutralizes their target, implants them with an isotype that allows them to be tracked via satellie, and then erases their memory of the encounter before placing them back in their natural environment. The first generation of the Company - the headquarters of which was known at the Primaetch Paper Company - was ended in NEEDED. The second generation of the Company, established under the sole leadership of Angela Petrelli, is known as The Texas Cardboard Empire. As with the former Company, this organization is located in Odessa, Texas and works under the guise of being a legitimate business. Though still regarded as a secret overall, through defection and escape, several specials - including the terrorist organization Nemesis have become aware of the new Company. Members *Angela Petrelli - Only Living Original Founder **Noah Bennet - Lieutenant of sorts for the Company **René/The Haitian - Partner of Noah Bennet ***Dylan West - Former member; deserter ***Dwayne Hamilton - Former member; rogue ***Claude Rains - Former member; rogue ***Aina Saarenpää - Active agent, partner of Spades Malone ****Gemini - Temporary asset History The picture shown is of the original founders who founded Primatech Paper Company (the cover name for what was simply referred to as "The Company") in 1977. As a result of the massacre at Coyote Sands - a resettlement camp for people with abilities in the 1960s, under "Operation Icarus" - a team of indivudals sought out to prevent further discovery and past mistakes from reoccurring. These twelve individuals (in alphabetical surname order) were: Susan Amman, Bob Bishop, Charles Deveaux, Harry Fletcher, Paula Gramble, Daniel Linderman, Carlos Mendez, Kaito Nakamura, Maury Parkman, Angela Petrelli, Arthur Petrelli, and Victoria Pratt. These individuals - not all of whom were at Coyote Sands - were brought together by Adam Monroe as he attempted to form a plan in which to cleanse the corrupt of humanity. In the end, Monroe was betrayed by the founders and locked away for thirty years. With the aid of the amnesiac Peter Petrelli, Monroe is able to escape his imprisonment and seeks revenge against the founding memebers. In the end, only Angela Petrelli remains This Company was ended in April of 2009, following multiple terrorist attacks by Nemesis. Understanding that the world was still in need of a defense against the discovery of specials, Angela Petrelli founded the second generation of the Company, renaming the headquarters "The Texas Cardboard Empire." Being the sole head of the Company - as opposed to leadership being spread across a group - Angela was now in direct control of all decisions made by and affecting the Company. Category:Groups Category:Locations